Why Elves and Faeres Don't Mix
by Shuiliya
Summary: .:~*Chapter 4 Up!*~:. Well, this is my first LotR fanfic. The story is about a faerie. As she grew up, she was taught to despise elves. One day, she meets an elf, and her perspective seems to change after she gets to know this elf and befriends him...
1. Chapter One

A/N: As I said before, this is my first LotR fan fic. I used to be a poet so you'll probably see a lot of poetry type junk in here. Flames very welcome. I laugh in the face of flamers! * Stands, feet spread and fists on hips, head toward the sky* HA HA HA! K.  
  
A/N #2: FYI, faeries in my mind are about 5 ½ feet tall full-grown, very delicate, shimmering pale skin and pretty. And their ears longer than an elf's, but shorter than an imp's. There wings really big, and usually contrast with their hair and eyes. Like on those Skittles commercials. I have NO idea if this story has been done before.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously none of this is mine. Well, the faeries are, and anything to do with them. So please don't sue me *gets on knees and clasps hands together* Please! I only have about. *digs through pockets* eighteen cents, a safety pin, and a sick of gum!  
It was a fresh morning. The hooves of my horse beated the ground lightly, the leaves rustled in the delicate wind, the sound of animals waking. The rays of the sun started peeking out from behind the mountains and onto my face.  
  
I rode throughout the forest, for no reason. The feel of a breeze on my face and riding my horse comforts me.  
  
I am no one special. to me at least. I am a faerie. No one but the faeries knows that this race still exists. Of course not! Everything is always about the elves, and faeries can do more than elves, are more beautiful than elves, and we can fly!  
I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, "Whoa!" My horse halted. I was far into the forest. Another presence startled me. Ah, yes, an elf. They do seem to like prancing about the forest acting as though they own it.  
  
There was a whoosh above me. I looked up and saw a blonde elf staring down at me. Darn! We aren't to be seen by the eyes of non-faeries!  
  
"What are you?" The elf asked bluntly. His voice was smooth and silky. I just looked up at him like I could not understand his tongue, although it was English.  
  
"Let me repeat myself; what are you?" he asked again. This time, I clicked my teeth for my horse to start to walk away. I had no interest in talking or listening to an elf.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away when I have asked you a question!" He yelled at my turned back. The elf jumped out of the tree; "Do you not know who I am?"  
  
I sighed again and got off my horse. As I turned to meet his gaze, I removed the cloak I was wearing that hid my wings and glittery, glossy skin and a green and brown dress. His reaction was as I expected from an elf. His eyes grew wide and his mouth left agape. After a moment or so, he regained control of his mouth and said, "You're, you're-"  
  
"I know perfectly well what I am. Now please go away. I have no desire to speak to an elf," my eyes turned cold. This elf seemed to be the most persistent, arrogant elf, for he did not leave as I asked. He just stood there looking ridiculous.  
  
"How can this be? The race of Faeries diminished long ago." This elf was also very naïve.  
  
"As you can see, we have not."  
  
"What is your name?" He let on such a look on his face that made me want to gag: kindness. No one had been kind to be before... besides one. But my attitude did not change. I just became more harsh with my words.  
  
"Did you not hear me before? I do not wish to waste my breath on a mere elf!" My eyes were slits, but I managed to shoot daggers through them. I slipped back on my cloak and started to walk back toward my horse.  
  
"Milady, excuse me, but I do not think you know who I am," he pushed the conversation further, something I did not want.  
  
"I don't think I do, nor do I care."  
  
"I think you will if you would let me tell you." I could feel his eyes trying to undress my cloak. I walked toward him, staring into his dark gray/blue eyes.  
  
"I do suppose you are going to tell me no matter what I do. So introduce yourself."  
  
He stood straight, chin high, and foolishly arrogant, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
What a mouth full, I thought. "I still do not care. You are an elf, therefore you are just a pile of over-powering rubbish in my way." Legolas burrowed his brows in confusion. "I do not expect an elf to understand. I will be on my way. Good day." I turned once again, and walked back to my horse.  
  
"You ride a horse when you have wings. why?" I looked at Legolas and granted him the honor of a small smile. I clicked my teeth, kicking my horse's sides to make him go. And off we went, leaving Legolas in the forest confused. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This isn't a chapter I'm very happy with.. it may be edited later. I don't have a beta reader, so anyone willing, please email or IM me : )  
Chapter Two  
"Papa?" I opened my father's study door. As always, he was behind his desk, his back towards me.  
  
"Ah, Mersol? Is that you?" Mersol is my older sister; "I've been meaning to talk to you." He turned in his chair to look at me, and stopped his sentence, realizing it was just I.  
  
"Uh, Papa? Can I talk to you?" I asked, looking at the ground.  
  
"I'm a bit preoccupied, but sure." Walking into his study, I sat on a corner of his desk and slumped my shoulders.  
  
"I. um. I. uh." I was terrified to tell my Father that I had let an elf see me, and talk to me. He would explode! I bit my lip and stared at a blank parchment on his desk, "Papa, I-I-I saw an elf, a-an-and he saw me, and we had a slight conversation, and I'm really, really sorry." I said it all really fast, and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for him to tear off my head.  
  
"You WHAT?!" He bellowed, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS AND FOOLISH?!" My lower lip started to tremble. I've never dealt well with being yelled at.  
  
"I said I was sorry-"  
  
His voice over powered mine, "Sorry?! SORRY? SORRY WON'T FIX WHAT YOU HAVE HARMED!" He lowered his voice to where it was almost inaudible, but the rage was clearly in it. "Now leave my sight so I can fix yet another predicament you have put this race in. If you don't want to be dead anytime soon, I suggest you stay out of my way for awhile."  
  
"Y-yes, sir." I left the room slowly, my head watched my feet move. I shut his door behind me and leaned on it, sighing deeply. I wanted to cry. Any other faerie would have cried. But I wouldn't allow it. I've never cried in my life and do not plan on doing so any time soon.  
  
Once I heard my 'Father's' curses, I decided it was time for a walk in the gardens. As I strolled to my private gardens, my thoughts kept wondering back to Legolas. He was the first elf I'd ever met, and I was now very curious about them. I wanted to see him again, but I knew that would be impossible.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice where I was going, and ran into something (I do tend to do that a lot.) and fell down on my rear end. To my luck, that 'something' happened to be the most gorgeous male faerie.  
  
"Oh, Drenai! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, stretching out his arm to help me up.  
  
"It's my fault Kimrud. Everything is my fault. I should be sorry. All of Middle Earth would be best off without me." I took his hand, and hopped up. I scowled at Kimrud--one of the few people who do try to be nice and tolerate me--and walked off without giving him a last glance. I was in a fowl mood, and all I wanted was to be left alone in the solitude of my gardens.  
My gardens. They were the most beautiful of them all. Poppies covered most of the land, but there were a variety of different flowers and colors. There was a small ring of grass in the middle of it all, big enough for one faerie to sit in. My own Faerie ring! It took a lot to earn one, but being the leaders daughter, I'd gotten one by doing nothing. I walked the path to the ring, and sat inside it. Suddenly, all my worries left me. I hadn't a care in the world (I usually don't but you know what I mean).  
  
I closed my eyes and inhaled the different essences. I'm not one for meditating, but right now I just was in the mood. I cleared my mind of every thought, every memory, every image. All but one. Legolas, again! I was getting sick of him already. or was I? His sweet, young, innocent face lingered in my mind. The words he said quite clear. For all I knew, I was developing a liking towards this elf. And that meant some trouble. Elves are just plain trouble, anyway.  
  
I shook my head, trying to free the thought of Legolas, and this time was successful. I sat there for a long time, thinking and feeling nothing. The only thing filling me was the grass and flowers. And soon, I fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

Meanwhile, Legolas lay on his bed in his room also thinking about the faerie. She wouldn't say her name, so he made one up for her: Andlothiel. He liked the sound of that.  
  
Naturally, Legolas wanted to tell everyone of his discovery. But, a little voice in his head told him to hold back on sharing this amazing piece of information.  
  
"I wonder why everyone thought the faeries were diminished?" Legolas thought aloud, "and why didn't the faeries make themselves known? Maybe they don't want to be known.." He sighed and looked up at his ceiling, "Well, it looks like I'm just going to have to see Andlothiel again and ask her some things. Hopefully, this time she'll answer my questions."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Legolas looked at it. "Come in!" he yelled. The door opened slowly, and only a crack. A head peeked through the crack.  
  
"Young Master Legolas, it is time for you to eat lunch."  
  
Legolas sat up in his bed, and swung his legs over the edge. "Alright, Ringlonnien. I'll be there in a minute." The hand servant shut the door, and Legolas slipped off his bed and went in front of his mirror, smoothing down his hair. Once he was content with the way he looked, he left his room and headed toward the kitchens.  
A few hours later, I woke up in my gardens feeling much better than I did before. I stood up and stretched my limbs, yawning loudly. I looked up at the sky and saw that the darkness was beginning to streak across the sky.  
  
"Dinner time!" I squealed excitedly. I skipped out of my gardens and towards another patch that had a picnic table sat up.  
  
"What are we having for dinner?" I asked while taking a seat next to Kimrud.  
  
"The same as usual, Drenai. Now calm down and be courteous. It is just food and you are a lady!" Said my dreadful sister, Mersol.  
  
"Just food? Well, Mersol, this 'just food' is what helps keep us alive." I retorted.  
  
"And do you know what else could keep us alive? If you were dead! Yes, Father told us all what you did. I just can't believe it! After all of your good bringing up, you still misbehave and don't do as you're told!"  
  
"You are not my mother, stop acting like you can control me," I hissed venomously, and narrowed my eyes. With that, I got up and left the table and strode quickly to my room.  
  
"Mersol! Why do you always have to be so mean to her?" Kimrud whispered.  
  
"Why do you have to be nice to her?" Kimrud glared at her and also left the table, following after me.  
  
"Drenai! Hey! Drenai! Wait for me!" He yelled. I just quickened my pace to where I was almost running.  
  
"Hold on, Drenai! I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Go away, Kimrud," I yelled back, and ran as fast as I could into the nearest forest. I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't care. I just needed to get away from them, from them all. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to be alone. I've made that quite clear. No one seems to care for they don't oblige to my wishes.  
  
Before I knew it, I ran into something, and fell backwards. At first, I thought it was just a tree, but then I noticed it was softer than bark.  
  
"Ow!" I groaned. I looked up to see who would dare cross my way and make me run into them. It was-it was that elf! What was his name? It was. umm-  
  
"L-Legolas!"  
  
"Hello Andlothiel." He said silkily.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Legolas blushed and looked embarrassed, "sorry. I don't know your name."  
  
I laughed and said, "My name is Drenai. You don't need to go making up names for me." He still looked embarrassed, but smiled.  
  
"You know," I started, "you got me into big trouble with my kin." He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I am greatly sorry for that, milady." And he bowed.  
  
"Oh, I forgive you. It's nothing different from usual." I smiled at him, and he looked confused.  
  
"Why are you being so kind to me now?" He asked.  
  
"I have never met an elf before, so I couldn't decide for myself if they were good or not." He raised both his brows at this, signaling for me to go on. "I rather like you."  
  
"Uh. okay?"  
  
"Just, one thing. You haven't told anyone that you've seen me, right?" My eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"No, I did not. I figured that if you pretended to be diminished, then it had to be for some reason, and you didn't want to be found." I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Would you like some help up?" He asked me, stretching down his hand and smiling much like Kimrud had down earlier that day. My instinct told me to hesitate, but I took it and got up, wiping the dirt off my behind.  
  
"Care for a walk?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement and we walked farther into the forest, and farther away from everything I hate.  
  
A/N: Okay! Sorry that took so long! Thanks to all of you who bothered to review! It's very encouraging! I have SAT 9's coming up :p stinky. It might be awhile till I can write more. Sorry!  
  
Okay, now if you wanna make me happy, click the button below and tell me what you think; good or bad! 


	4. A Note to All of You! PLEASE READ!!!

Hello! Shui here!  
  
I have a question for you all: Would you like this story to be a romance between Legolas and Drenai, Drenai and Kimrud, or no romance at all? I REALLY need to know asap so I can re-plan the story. Please tell me!  
  
Hearts and more hearts,  
  
Shui  
  
Monkey Queen of the Future World ; ) 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Ahhhhhhh!! Don't eat me, please! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year. Heh.. heh.. Well, here's this bit! Hope ya like. And thanks for all of the reviews! My inspiration bunnies just love to be fed with lovely reviews! ^_^  
The crunching of Legolas' and my own feet on the earth seemed to be the only sound heard in the woods. We had not talked since I had asked if Legolas would like to go on a walk. The silence, to say the least, was quite uncomfortable.  
  
"So." Started I. Legolas turned to look at me.  
  
"So?" I chewed the inside of my lip, thinking of just what we could talk about. What do Elves and Faeries have in common? What do both races like? I could not think of a thing.  
  
"Uh." I drew a blank.  
  
"What is your family like?" Legolas asked non-chantilly. I cringed. Of all things to ask, that was what he pulled out of his brainless-pretty, the back of my mind helpfully supplied-head.  
  
"Well. my mother died when I was only fifty-three. It seemed to have broken my fathers heart, so he busied himself with benefiting his people. I have only one sister. She is older than I, so she bosses me around." I took a deep breath in, stealing a side-glance at the elf next to me, who was staring back.  
  
"My apologies, then."  
  
"Yes, well. It is all right." Once again, silence.  
*****  
  
That night, after I had returned home, the smiling face of Kimrud welcomed me. Sometimes, he was just a bit too much. He was always happy, always nice. It got annoying once in awhile.  
  
"Hullo, Drenai! How are you?"  
  
I kept all emotion off my face. all besides boredom. "I'm magnificent, Kimrud. Can't you tell?" Kimrud's face fell.  
  
"Where were you off to today?" He asked politely.  
  
"I went out for a walk. How about you?"  
  
"I stayed around here all day, which you should do too. If you would just stay here, you wouldn't get in such trouble so often." His eye's held so much worry that I had to soften my face a bit, glad that at least one cared a little.  
  
"I know, but I hate being kept here for so lo-" I was cut off by a harsh voice calling my name. I turned slowly to face the plump, red face of my father.  
  
"Good evening, Papa." I tried to remain calm.  
  
"Drenai Rosín Lymoth! Where have you been all day? I trust not frolicking with that-that Elf!" He burst, spit flying everywhere.  
  
"N-no, o-of course not. I-I-I wouldn't want to put our race in any more danger than it is already," I replied quickly, hoping it would all end.  
  
"Good," was all he could say. He turned abruptly on his heal, and walked off briskly muttering to himself. Once he was out of sight, I let out the breath that I did not know I had been holding. The young male faery next to me clucked his tongue disapprovingly, but said nothing. I looked at him perceptively, and, too, walked off, but to my own rooms. 


	6. Dear Readers

Hullo dear readers!  
  
I am dreadfully sorry to tell you that I'm moving this story to Fiction Press. I've decided that I was hardly going to use Legolas, so I'm completely talking him out, and putting in another character. *bounces* I have sooo many ideas for it! So when I've edited it, and posted it there, I'll include a link if you'd like to keep reading!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^ One review, however, wasn't quite so nice. ElvenPickle: I know that Tolkien didn't have a race of faeries in the books. That's why I made it up myself. It's called Fan FICTION; remember that. 


End file.
